A call from a doctor
by Green-Dragon-of-the-East
Summary: Tony and Gibbs discuss their respective love lives when a certain doctor unexpectedly calls Tony. Companion piece to 'Maura's old flame'.


Summary: Tony and Gibbs discuss their respective love lives when somebody unexpected calls Tony.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

Warning: contains spoilers.

xX NCIS X NCIS X NCIS X NCIS X NCIS X NCIS X NCIS X NCIS X NCIS Xx

Gibbs is patiently working on another boat in his basement; he clamps the next piece of framework when he hears footsteps coming down his steps.

"You know boss, after everything that's happened I'd have thought you'd learn to lock the door," comments DiNozzo reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"We have a case?" asks Gibbs putting his tools down. Tony shakes his head.

"Can't a guy wanna hang out with his boss after work?" he asks rhetorically. Gibbs looks at him quizzically.

"I mean, I've hung out with the others outside of work. Abby and I have gone clubbing a couple of times, I've taken McGee to swimwear parties and playboy events," lists Tony. Gibbs snorts in amusement at the events McGee was dragged along to. Tony continues ignoring Gibb's snort.

"I've been to laser tag with Ziva. She kicked my ass. Literally. I've even been out to dinner with Ducky once when his date fell through and he didn't want to waste a reservation," admits Tony.

"I hope you made it worth his while," jokes Gibbs resuming his work.

"What I'm saying boss is that besides Abby, you rarely and I do mean rarely hang out with us outside of work. So, I figured I'd drop by. See how you're going on your boat," explained Tony. Gibbs walks over to his paint stripper, pulls out a mug and a full bottle of bourbon. He pours himself a mug and hands the rest of the bottle to Tony.

**2 hours later;**

Tony and Gibbs are sitting with their backs against the wall. The bottle almost empty.

"So that's where the rules came from," slurs Tony. Gibbs nods.

"Yup. They were Shannon's idea. She reckoned everyone should have a set of rules to live by," says an equally drunk Gibbs, "Tony. Have you ever actually loved a woman. I mean really loved a woman?" asks Gibbs, peering at Tony.

"Yeah. Three. None worked out," admits Tony. Gibbs gestures for Tony to continue as he takes another swig straight from the almost empty bottle.

"Well there was Wendy, my old high school music teacher. She decided she loved me but not enough to marry me. Didn't tell me until she'd called from our apartment after I'd spent an hour standing in front of the altar waiting," Gibbs nods in understanding having already heard part of the story since it was part of the reason that Tony joined NCIS.

"Third was Jeanne, well we both know why that didn't work out," comments Tony dryly as he accepts the bottle and takes another swig.

"You missed number two," points out Gibbs. Tony drains the bottle of the last of the bourbon. Gibbs glares, for hogging the last of the bourbon and for not answering his question.

"Number two was Kate," says Gibbs stating it for a fact rather than asking. Tony looks at him in disbelief before he slumps with a resigned sigh.

"You knew huh?" asks Tony. Gibbs nods.

"Oh yeah. You two were like to high school kids who didn't know how to express your selves. Always resorting to childish pranks and insults to get the other's attention. I felt like a high school principle at times," comments Gibbs pulling out a second bottle of bourbon. Tony lets out a small laugh.

"I miss her boss," admits Tony, "we all do," admits Gibbs. "But crying at gonna bring her back," he adds.

"Tony. Something about Kate's death bothers me," states Gibbs after a moment.

"Yeah, she died. Bothers me too," says Tony sarcastically.

"No I mean. My gut tells me something was off. Something wasn't right. But I don't know what," elaborates Gibbs.

"I know. Ducky took an hour to get her body to NCIS. How'd he get that lost?" questions Tony, "and he didn't let Palmer assist in the autopsy," he adds. Gibbs nods

"He wanted to do it himself, his penance for not killing Ari he said," explains Gibbs.

"I eavesdropped on him, listening to him talk to her. I swear it was like she was talking back," commented Tony having finally gotten his hands on the new bottle.

"Maybe she did," states Gibbs, having long ago accepted the medical examiner's quirk of talking to the deceased.

"Yeah. Cause the dead always talk back," commented Tony dryly. Suddenly Tony's cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID but didn't recognize it. He answers anyway.

"Very Special Agent DiNozzo. How may I help you?" he asks.

"Tony. It's me Kate,"

xX NCIS X NCIS X NCIS X NCIS X NCIS X NCIS X NCIS X NCIS X NCIS Xx

Hey

If you wanna read Kate's point of view of what led up to the conversation. Please read the companion story, 'Maura's old flame'


End file.
